flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Lane
|portrayed.by = |app.first = |app.last = |applist.lnk = hide }} Edward Tucker "Ed" Lane was the Team Leader of SRU: Team One until his promotion to Sergeant in Episode:Keep The Peace, Part II. The veteran of the Strategic Response Unit team, Ed's other speciality is that of a sniper. He has some problems with his wife of fifteen years, Sophie, and son Clark due to the nature of his job, and the fact that he is strongly attached to his SRU colleagues. For example, he once deliberately missed the anniversary of his in-laws for work. Since season 4, he also has a daughter Isabel. In Season 5, Ed is forced to shoot a teenage girl to stop her from killing her abusive father holding her mother at gunpoint. Though he justifies that he was only following protocol, deep down he feels guilt for taking the shot. In "Sons of the Father", the girl's mother expresses willingness to forgive him, but he refuses to accept her forgiveness. In "Forget Oblivion", Ed starts seeing the girl when he succeeds at target practice. He subsequently gets a psychologist in "Fit for Duty", who helps him sort through the guilt. A year after the events of 'Keep the Peace', Ed is promoted to Sergeant after a leg wound forces Greg to retire from SRU. Biography Background It’s not often that Ed has to use lethal force on the job – but every time he does, he’s sick about it. He bears the weight on behalf of the whole team: after all, it’s his bullet that ended some guy’s life. But this is the burden he’s chosen, and this is the job he’s been training for all his life. It’s somehow easier for Ed to shoulder that unspoken responsibility than to ask his son how his day was at school. The last thing he wants to do is bring this job home with him – but his decision to not involve his family in his professional secrets has a serious cost. Greg Parker is the one who sees most clearly that a sense of balance is missing in Ed’s life – but he's been there, and knows this is something a man must learn for himself. That doesn't mean he’s not going to watch him closely. Family While in earlier episodes he appears more attached to his SRU teammates than his family, recent events have changed that, and he has become a dutiful family man as well as a strong teammate. Siblings In it is discovered that Ed has a younger brother named Roy. However, he views his younger brother as a screw up - yet in he tells Roy that he is proud of him. Wife Sophie is the wife of Ed Lane, they have been married for seventeen years. Mother to Clark and Isabel Lane. Sophie is generally a very supportive spouse, and puts up with Ed's heavy workload for much of the marriage. However, her patience for this lessened during her pregnancy with Izzy. The first real indication that she was unhappy came during the events of 'Unconditional Love', where Ed's brother, Roy, disobeys an order to hang back, and his partner is killed. Ed was supposed to have been with Sophie for her first sonogram, but goes with the team to respond to the call, much to her frustration and disappointment. Sophie eventually makes the decision to leave Ed for the duration of her pregnancy, and takes Clark with her. In "I'd Do Anything", Ed reveals to Greg that Sophie has issued an ultimatum: he must choose between the family and the job. Later in "Fault Lines", Sophie goes into labor while Team 1 is undergoing their routine re-qualification and psychological evaluations. It is a very difficult labor for Sophie and the baby is in distress. Ed leaves in the middle of his psych evaluation to be with his wife. On the way to the hospital, Ed is shot in an apparent case of road rage. He refuses treatment in order to be with Sophie as she delivers Isabel. Sophie's final appearance is in 'Keep the Peace, Pt. 2', as she learns that her son, Clark, has been caught in one of the bombings. Ed is able to find him, and he reassures her that while Clark is hurt, he's safe. Children Ed has two children, Clark and Isabel. Clark Lane Clark is the oldest, and becomes quite jealous of Isabel when she is born. Isabel "Izzy" Lane Isabel is Ed Lane's second child, born in Episode:Personal Effects Trivia *Ed is the first person who kills lawfully in the show. *Ed is afraid of cats. ( ) *Ed is promoted to sergeant in the series finale. * Has one son, Clark and a daughter Isabel. * Likes to watch hockey and sports * Listens to rock and roll and blues * Likes to read Tim O'Brien, Richard Ford, and Tom Robbins - muscular, alpha-male fiction * Team Leader Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Constables Category:Sergeants Category:Living characters Category:SRU: Team One